Bienvenue dans mon monde Partie II
by Narcissss
Summary: La Guerre est à leur porte... Tony doit prendre conscience de ses choix... et des conséquences... POV TONY


SPOILER Fic :

"Un appel du passé"

* * *

Ni les personnages, ni les univers évoqués ne sont à moi.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Elle peut être lue comme une séquelle de mon autre fic "Un appel du passé".

Dans ce One-Shot, Tony prend la décision, non seulement de rester au NCIS, mais aussi de se battre, de rechasser.

Je n'ai pas voulu la mettre à la suite, en tant que nouveau chapitre, parce que c'est une fin alternative et que le style est très... hum... différent !

Je vous laisse seuls juges...

* * *

Tony soupira, ça faisait des mois que les homicides se multipliaient… Ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs… des pendaisons aux éventrations, en passant par la traditionnelle balle dans le corps…

Cynique?

Oui… Vous n'avez peut être pas tort…

Mais cela faisait si longtemps…

Cela faisait des mois que la porte de l'Enfer avait été rouverte…

Cela faisait des semaines que les meurtres se multipliaient…

Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'en dormait presque plus…

_Bienvenue dans mon monde…_

La tension au bureau en était devenue palpable. Il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, non plus…

Gibbs était sur les nerfs.

Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine vague de violence qui s'abattait sur les environs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas comment… Le monde allait de mal en pis… et ils n'intervenaient qu'après la bataille…

Cela avait toujours été comme ça, mais là… C'était de plus en plus dur à supporter…

_Bienvenue dans mon monde …_

Ziva était de moins en moins joyeuse.

Elle avait vu beaucoup d'horreur en Israël, mais elle commençait à croire que les Américains pouvaient faire pire.

Elle commençait à croire que les hommes n'étaient finalement pas fait pour vivre ensemble… quoi qu'ils fassent.

_Bienvenue dans mon monde…_

McGee se construisait peu à peu le masque que ses coéquipiers avaient depuis déjà longtemps.

Il perdait peu à peu ses illusions sur la vie.

Il perdait peu à peu la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en l'être humain.

Mais au fond de lui, il était encore convaincu que le vent allait tourner, que ce n'était qu'une période noire…

N'est-ce pas?

_Bienvenue dans mon monde…_

0OoO0

Tony regardait le monde s'agiter autour de lui…

Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer… C'était devenu une routine…

Ils allaient monter dans la voiture, Gibbs conduirait, la mâchoire serrée, et arriverait sur la scène de crime en un temps recors…

Ziva allait descendre de la voiture puis tenterait de maintenir son masque, de ne rien laisser paraître, de ne pas craquer.

A côté d'elle, le visage du bleu allait se décomposer, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se reprendrait.

Gibbs n'allait pas broncher, son regard se durcirait avant qu'il ne se mette à aboyer des ordres à droite et à gauche.

Pendant tout ce temps, ses pensées ne se tourneraient que vers une seule chose… Prier… Prier toutes les divinités, bénéfiques comme maléfiques qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un coucou de son passé, pour que le crime soit à «sang pour sang» humain… Pour qu'il n'ait pas à replonger dans l'horreur de la chasse…

_Bienvenue dans mon monde…_

Mais ce jour-là se révéla différent des autres…

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène du crime…

Ziva descendit de la voiture, tentant de maintenir son masque…

Le Bleu ferma les yeux et détourna les yeux un instant…

Le visage de Gibbs se ferma un peu plus, puis il lança sèchement des ordres à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans son champ de vision…

Mais cette fois-là se révéla différente, une personne sortait du schéma...

0OoO0

Il voyait le monde s'affairer autour de lui…

Il entendait vaguement des voix s'élever de part et d'autres…

Il sentait l'odeur du sang, de la mort…

Il sentait une larme glisser le long de sa joue…

Il entendait ses collègues l'appeler…

Il voyait les corps éventrés de Samuel et Dean Winchester, étendus devant lui, les yeux encore ouverts…

0OoO0

Le temps s'était suspendu… Tony était comme absent…

Sam était mort, il n'avait pas su le protéger…

Dean était mort, son frère avait, depuis toujours, été sa faiblesse… fatale.

Tout se remua dans son esprit.

Il vit les visages ensanglantés de John…

Jo…

Sammy…

Dean…

Hélène…

Bobby…

Ash…

Gibbs…

Abby…

Ducky…

Ziva…

Tim…

Sa tête tournait, il peinait à respirer.

Il cru vivre ça pendant un éternité… ça n'avait durer que quelques secondes…

Il se senti perdre l'équilibre… il se senti basculer…

Gordon avait raison il était un traître… il les avaient abandonnés…

Puis ce fut le trou noir…

_Bienvenue dans mon monde…_

0OoO0

Une douleur sourde dans le dos…

Tony gémit, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux…

Il était derrière son bureau, plus vraiment sur sa chaise… mais étalé par terre, sous le regard amusé du Bleu, moqueur de Ziva et indulgent de Gibbs.

" On se réveille DiNozzo "

" Alors Papy, on tient plus sur sa chaise "

"..." "..." "..."

Il se releva et laissa glisser les remarques sur lui, comme il avait glissé de sa chaise…

Il regarda autour de lui.

Le soleil éclairait les locaux du NCIS où des agents se baladaient, riaient, somnolaient, ou travaillaient...

Même si certains s'étaient déjà retrouvés entraînés dans les méandres les plus sombres de cette Terre, ils étaient restés relativement insousciants…

Inconscient de se qui se préparait dehors…

**FLASH**

«_C'est la guerre ! Celle qu'on craignait…»_

**FLASH**

_«Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, nous allons avoir besoin de toi.»_

**FLASH**

…

Il reprit contenance... Il savait maintenant...

Il les regarda à tour de rôle et leur adressa _le _sourire spécial DiNozzo, auquel même Gibbs ne restait pas de marbre, _le _sourire qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps… _Le _sourire qui le rendait si attachant.

Le masque.

Il allait exploiter ses talents d'acteur, il n'allait plus jouer…

Il chasserait le soir, restant dans l'ombre, comme on lui avait appris à le faire…

Il ne fermerait plus les yeux, les choses avaient changé.

La donne avait changé…

Ce n'était plus une question de vengeance, c'était une question de survie…

_Bienvenue dans mon monde…_

**0OoO0**

**0OoO0**

Ca vous a plu ? C'est court, mais j'en suis plutôt fière, lol!

Une petite **review**,s'il vous plait?

A bientôt !

**0OoO0**


End file.
